


Silence Breaks The Bonds

by Salty_Sammy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Sammy/pseuds/Salty_Sammy
Summary: AU to OUAT but basically everything is the same.Original charactersPG + M ratingsBasically a story and a bunch of one-shot mixed togetherKinda follows the plot but very very VERY looselyLike if you squint it kinda resembles something like the show





	1. One..

How on Earth did I end up here? Winged beasts flew overhead, circling their prey, as I stood, frozen to the ground, fear coursing through every fiber of my being. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

I was supposed to be in New York, starting school, partying until I passed out- not in the middle of a giant field, with flying monkeys, ogres, and spells being thrown every which way. 

My commanding officer threw up a blue cloth square, waving rapidly as my troops and I ran forward. 

Mouths moved and expressions changed as Robin ran over the attack plan with the rest of my crew. My eyes followed along with the diagrams drawn into the dirt, his staff poking into the spots where we were intended to swarm.

A hand gently tapping my arm drew my gaze upwards, to the face of said officer. "You will follow along the back wall of the attack, working with the archers I need you to take down the ogres. If we can knock them back we can deal with His magic easier. " 

With a nod I turned and took off, making my way towards the armory tent, grabbing onto a bow and quiver filled with dreamshade tipped arrows. 

Dreamshade is quite possibly the most dangerous poison known to man, housed specifically on an island far away from our realm. 

Moving towards the backline of the offensive team, I took my place, notching an arrow against the bow strand, placing my feet down steady. A deep breath in to steady myself, and a slow exhale as I released my arrow, and I could feel my worry creeping out of me as the row of projectiles launched, squarely hit onto the row of ogres slashing their way across the battlefield.

Watching the ogres fall, and the colored streaks and smoke clouds fade, a new feeling began to bubble up into my stomach. A feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

Hope. Hope that good will win. Hope that I will survive. Hope, that maybe not everything will turn out bad.


	2. Two

"Well, dearie. Love makes us sick, haunts out days, destroys our dreams. Love has killed more than any disease." The imp spoke, a humorous tone coating his voice like sickly sweet honey, melting in the hot summers heat. 

"I am aware of that Rumplestiltskin. As are you as to why I am here, and it certainly isn't for love." The crisp, icy voice cut out. "I am here for answers to my questions. Nothing more, nothing less. You will give them to me-" she paused, holding a hand up towards the man, a smirk dancing across her face.

"Or I will kill you. I feel those terms should state any deal you wish to make, or am I wrong?" 

Rumple glared at the woman, donned in dark blues and blacks from head to toe. He opened his mouth, a hand coming up to his throat, gripping onto the invisible masses of her power. Choked and garbled sounds wove their way up and out of his throat.

A quick snap and a lowering of her hand released him from the spell, the sounds of the forest mulling about around the pair, rich with life.

"Very well. You see there will come a day- a day not too far yet not too close to today- where you will meet your true match. The only person in the realms, obviously counting yours truly out," a wink passed to the witches direction. "That can defeat you."

"In a small town, unlike anywhere you have seen before, you will come face to face with the true savior." Darkened and elongated fingers wrapped around the wooden stakes enclosing his cell, as Rumple climbed halfway up, his muddy eyes leering upon the regal stance through the shadows. 

With a huff of frustration, Maryanne flicked her wrist, sending the demon flying back, only to slam against the back wall of his cell. "I may not be able to kill you while Charming and his little wife have you locked away, but I can make your life a bloody hell scene!"

Anger poured out of every inch of her body as she stormed out, leaving a path of darkness in her wake. 

The true savior? Someone who could defeat Maryanne was naturally a fear. All power has its limits, so of course, that small seed of doubt planted itself in her mind, rooted deeply and firmly.

There would not be a day where she wouldn't plot her attacks. There would not be a single moment, where this so-called 'savior' would catch her off guard. Maryanne was the most powerful sorceress known in the world, in any realm, her named passed through, a cloud of despair and fear followed.

As a man who could see the future, see any event that can be foretold, how was she supposed to fight what Rumple said?

Climbing into her carriage, the Queen settled in, kicking off her boots and shrugging out of her cloaks before reaching beneath her seat, and pulling out her prized possession; the crystal ball her mother learned from, her mother before her, and Maryanne herself learned from.

Waving her fingers above the sparking rock, and whispering an incantation, smoke billowed around, settling into the image of a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead sitting around a table, a book spread between them.

"Emma, this book couldn't have popped up out of nowhere! Any book that has ever existed was written by someone, what makes this any different?" The brunette asked.

The blonde next to her, Emma, raised her head. "Because, Mary Margaret, this isn't a regular book! This is your life, this is everyone in Storybrooks life, literally! Who has the power or the patience to write this out?" 

"I don't know, but we will find out. If it is the last thing I do Emma, we will fix this mess, and we will fox it for good." The redhead spoke up, standing from the table with a determined look on her face. "But in the mean time, I need you to help me get ready for my date."


End file.
